


Name Day To Remember

by MissAllySwan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Birthday, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Curse Memories (Once Upon a Time), Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, One Shot, Sick Character, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Fighting For Family AU: When Henry and Ella learn that Jon's birthday is coming up, they decide to throw him a celebration that he will never forget. But not without the help of the rest of his family.
Relationships: Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills
Kudos: 1





	Name Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is inspired by one of the crossover RPs I do with GOT and OUAT. A little background…Ceresi cast a curse to protect her family from the secret of her children being Jaime's bastards getting out. Jon is the savior in this scenario and Ceresi has been driving a wedge to keep him isolated. Catelyn's hatred for him is increased ten fold here with Bran being stuck in a coma for most of it and the curse memories putting it as Jon's fault, not to mention him being Ned's bastard. Jon was put into care with Ramsey being the care worker, later to be fostered by Henry and Ella Mills, whom is also Catelyn's boss. Then Ceresi had Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon taken into the same care home which would take a toll on Jon, knowing what it is like. Not to mention everyone else. The curse was cast a little over three years ago.
> 
> This is also a birthday present for my FFN friend, Tif S.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Once Upon A Time. GOT belongs to HBO and George R.R. Martin and OUAT belongs to Disney and ABC.

* * *

Jon hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He kept tossing and turning all night. It was a constant battle of throwing the sheets off himself and then on again as his body temperature shifted from hot to cold every minute. And getting comfortable was nearly impossible. Jon shut his eyes and groaned from the moment the light came in from the small opening in his blinds, telling him it was morning and he would need to get up soon. He felt utterly exhausted, even more so than the day after he watched Bran being taken away by social services. Then he had not been able to sleep because of the worry and anxiety for siblings having to live with that sadist care worker, Ramsey. But now, Jon couldn't even give a real excuse for why he hadn't sleep; other than feeling awful.

His alarm clock went off at the normal time and he hit the snooze button three times until eventually he mustered enough energy to turn it off. Jon's head pounded as he sat up in bed and he struggled to stay on his feet to get dressed. He knew he had to go to school. _I've managed with worse before._

Jon slowly walked out and sat at the table, hoping that eating something would help.

Ella had put orange juice and cereal boxes out on the table for when Jon and Lucy got up. She took notice of how badly Jon looked as soon as he sat down. "Feeling alright?" Ella asked as she would every morning.

Jon only responded with a nod as he poured himself a bowl and took the tiniest of sips from his glass of juice.

Ella nodded and decided not to question it further for a moment. At least not until Henry came down.

A few moments later, Henry followed by their daughter Lucy came into the kitchen. She sat down and poured herself some cereal as Henry went immediately for the coffee.

"Morning," Henry gave Ella a kiss and then taking a sip of the hot drink.

Ella returned it and then she motioned with her head over in Jon's direction. "He doesn't look so good." She kept her voice low.

Jon wasn't paying any attention. He was pushing the cereal around in his bowl. He had only managed to take two bites. Each one had made his stomach turn.

Henry looked over at Jon as he took a sip of his coffee. He shot Ella a glance and gave a quick nod as he looked back. Jon looked awfully pale and he was barely touching his breakfast. "How did you sleep, Jon?" He asked casually, trying not to appear that he was concerned.

"The same," Jon's response was vague. "I slept a bit," He elaborated a bit. He slept and not well. "The same as I have been since…you know." Jon didn't want them to worry and think his lack of sleeping was because of anything else besides the anxiety he had with worrying about his sibling's wellbeing. His four younger half-siblings: Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon had been taken in to care a few weeks back. Jon knew it was beyond difficult. He had been in the same home two months back before the Mills' had taken him in. He knew how the care worker was like and that alone worried him. Since then, Jon hadn't slept much except for when he was utterly exhausted. He usually only managed between four and five hours. Though last night, managed only two because of how awful he felt. But he didn't want the Mills to worry.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Henry was concerned. Not only did Ella usually have good feelings about this, but he knew a thing or two. It seemed there was more to it than it being the usual.

Jon didn't get the chance to respond when Lucy came down, throwing her bag onto the ground besides the chair.

"Morning Luce," Henry said as Ella got her a bowl for her cereal and then put the carton of milk next to her. As Lucy poured it, she looked at Jon.

"You look tired," She commented, but Jon didn't respond then looking up at her. "Was that because you were up so late last night?"

"I wasn't—"

"I got up to use the bathroom at three and I heard you up,"

"I wasn't up, I was—" Before Jon could come up with an excuse, he broke into a coughing fit, putting his hand on his chest as he did so. Henry went over to him and patted him on the back gently until the coughing stopped.

"Sounds like you aren't feeling well," Henry observed and then placed a head on Jon's forehead. His skin felt hot to the touch.

"I was just choking," Jon attempted to claim, though now they wouldn't buy that.

"You definitely have a fever,"

"Maybe your hand is just cold," Jon attempted to pull away from Henry, who still had his hand on Jon's forehead.

"Maybe," Henry shook his head and looked to Ella, who didn't waste another moment before going to the bathroom for their thermometer. "I guess we should take your temperature to make sure,"

"No," Jon shook his head. "That's not necessary, I'm— Jon didn't get a chance to finish that statement before Ella came back with the thermometer and put in his ear.

''101.2," Ella read once the thermometer beeped.

"It's not a big deal," Jon said, stubbornly as he stood, though a bit too fast as he had to catch himself on the table, feeling a dizzy spell. "I'm fine and I have to get—"

"I don't think so," Henry replied gently, but firmly. "Even without that fever, I wouldn't let you go to school,"

"'it's not a big deal, I can—"

"Absolutely not!" Ella protested. "You can't go to school with a fever,"

 _It never stopped me before. Not that I had a choice before, anyways._ Jon thought.

Henry put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Come on," He urged. "Let's get you back to bed and I'll see if we have any cold medicine."

Jon accepted defeat, realizing that he wouldn't really have a choice in the matter. He allowed Henry to support him back to his room and he climbed into bed. Henry pulled the covers over him and then behind him was Ella with a small glass of water and some medicine for Jon to take. She left the room after giving the pills to Henry.

"Here," Jon sat up briefly and took the pills.

"Thank you," Jon said, laying back down and pulling the blankets close.

"And you really wanted to go to school today?" Henry asked. He remembered being Jon's age and there was no way he would have thought about school if he felt as bad as Jon looked.

Jon shrugged. "Just not used to having a choice,"

Henry nodded, sadly. "I'll come check on you in a bit," Henry patted Jon gently on the back before standing up. It seemed now, it was a good thing he had the day off. With everything going on, Henry did not thinking telling Catelyn he couldn't come into the office because Jon was sick would be a good idea. With knowing as much as he did about the curse, it spin its way in her mind that Jon was somehow keeping her from working on getting Bran and the others back; that was the last thing they needed.

"What about work?"

"I have the day off,"

"Are you just saying that to shut me up from telling you to go?"

"Maybe…" Henry chuckled slightly. "No, seriously, completely unplanned," Though Henry would have taken off anyway, that was the truth of it. At least, this way Jon won't feel guilty about him sticking around to keep an eye on him. "Now if you need anything, I'll be around."

Jon couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and didn't respond. Henry quickly took notice and tried to leave the room and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could.

"Is Jon okay?" Henry turned around and noticed Lucy. She now had her jacket and shoes on, ready to leave for school when called.

"He will be with some rest," It seemed like a regular cold; at least I was hoping. I would keep an eye to make sure, but I wasn't going to worry too much yet.

"Luce, you better grab your bag," Ella put a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she walked over. "Go to the car, I'll be there in a minute,"

Henry wondered if Lucy could sense that we wanted to have a quick word before they left, because Lucy didn't argue and did what she was told.

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"Considering everything going on, a cold is just something to add the the list, I'm afraid."

"Poor thing," Ella said. "And just before his birthday."

"Wait," Henry was sure he had heard that right, but he wanted to confirm. "Birthday?"

"Jon's birthday is this Saturday, the 23rd."

"How did you—?" Henry hadn't known, so he wondered how Ella would have known. He doubted that Jon would have mentioned it.

"Rickon," Ella let a small smile show. "He mentioned it a few days ago. He wanted me to help make a card for him."

"That's sweet,"

"He is,"

"Jon never mentioned his birthday," Henry frowned, having a good idea on why that would be. If he thought about it as far as the curse went, Bran probably would have still been in a coma and with Catelyn trying to keep him away and Jon being overwhelmed with guilt himself, his birthday would have easily slipped their minds and not seemed important. And not to mention what it would have been like in the care home. "He probably hasn't had an actual birthday in a long time." _For as long as they can remember…_

"Because of the curse?" Ella interrupted his thoughts.

Henry nodded. "As far as he can remember, his birthdays probably weren't something he'd want to remember."

Ella knew that he was right. "Do you think we should do anything? If it is just a cold, he'll probably be better by Saturday." They had the means to do something and their whole family always made birthdays special for Lucy and likewise for the rest of their family. And Jon was a part of the family now, at least for the time being.

"We could," Henry wasn't sure how Jon would feel about it, but maybe with everything going on, this might be the exact kind of thing he could use. "I could ask him—"

"Don't make it too obvious. Then, we can keep it a surprise." Ella grabbed her purse off the counter and put the strap over her right shoulder. "Now, I better go. Call me if you need anything, okay? I call to check in at lunch."

Henry nodded and gave his wife a kiss. "Have a good day,"

* * *

Lucy went off to her class in a hurry. She had told her mother that she wanted to double-check her homework before class started, but that wasn't the truth. Lucy had been listening to her parents at the door about Jon's upcoming birthday on the weekend. Her mom wanted it to be a surprise if they could think of something to do and that gave Lucy some ideas. Now she just had to run them by Bran.

When she got to the classroom, Bran was already there at his usual desk. Lucy went up the rows and put her stuff down at the desk across from Bran's. "Hey," Lucy sat down at her desk as Bran looked up at her. "Everything okay?"

Bran shrugged. Everything had been difficult lately and nothing seemed to be getting better. But so far, it hasn't been one of the worse days. "Yeah, I guess," And being at school, despite how difficult it got at times, was a thousand times better than being at the care home.

"Is it true that Jon's birthday is this Saturday?"

Bran thought for a moment and glanced over to the calendar on the wall next to the whiteboard. It was indeed the end of March. "I didn't even realize…" With everything going on, he probably wouldn't have remembered if Lucy hadn't mentioned it. "Yeah, it is,"

"I heard my parents talking, apparently Rickon told my mom,"

Bran nodded. Though the fact that he had forgotten made him feel lousy. As if Jon would have ever forgotten his. He remembered his birthdays was always being great because of his brothers. But Jon's, even before the accident, were always something to be desired. "Rickon will probably make a card, he does for all our birthdays."

"Well, I have this idea that involves you and your other siblings,"

"I'm listening," Bran was intrigued.

"My parents want to do something, but they haven't thought of what. What if we threw him a surprise party? You guys could all come!"

Bran smiled, liking that idea. "That sounds great, but there is one problem," That came to mind very quickly. "I don't Ramsey will want us going to a birthday party."

Lucy frowned, seeing Bran's point. "I guess now we just have to figure out a way to get around that," She taped her finger against the desk, an idea not coming to mind as other kids starting coming into the classroom and taking their seats. "I guess we have some time to think about it,"

"Maybe I'll ask them," Bran still had to see if the others were on board. He was sure they would be, or at least most of them would. Sansa was the only one where it posed a question. "They could have an idea,"

Lucy nodded, she just hoped they could figure this out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mills household, Henry gave Jon some time to rest alone for a few hours. And then Regina came over and helped make lunch. Henry's cooking skills were lacking, compared to his mom's and Ella's. Jon would need something light and there seemed like nothing better than his mother's chicken soup.

"Thanks for coming over," Henry was grateful. "I hope you don't have too much on your plate,"

"I always have time for you," Regina responded. She did have some things to get done, between the united realms and talking with her sister on the Stark family's appeal, but sparing an hour for her family was no problem; and she had been wanting lunch anyways. "So how is he doing?"

"Jon?" Henry sighed. "Between everything and now being sick, well I guess as can be expected."

"Well, I hope this does the trick,"

"Apparently, his birthday is this Saturday. He didn't say anything but Ella and I want to do something. Do you have any ideas?" Henry figured they would, considering they usually went all out for birthdays.

Regina thought for a moment. "Do you think he wants to celebrate?"

Henry shrugged. "I doubt he's had a decent birthday under the curse," Considering everything Ceresi caused for that family and Jon, in particular, under this curse, it would surprise him if Jon had. Henry wouldn't be surprised if Jon didn't even remember when his birthday was. "Catelyn wouldn't hear of it, for one,"

"Perhaps, it is long overdue, and if I'm not mistaken…" Regina took a spoon and then held it out to Henry to taste, holding her other hand under it after blowing on it. "…this one is a special one. Which calls for a special celebration."

Henry took the taste and nodded in approval. "Just as good as I remember,"

"And we'll have to make this a birthday, he'll remember,"

After the soup was finished and the kitchen was mostly cleaned up, Regina left the house and Henry made up a tray to take to Jon's room. He knocked before entering and noticed Jon was still out cold. He placed the tray on his end table and then went to wake him.

"Hey Jon," Henry spoke softly as he gently shook him.

"Mmmm?" Jon mumbled, eventually opening his eyes a crack.

"I brought you some lunch," Henry motioned to the tray that had a small bowl filled halfway with soup, a pack of crackers, a mug that was steaming with freshly-made hot chocolate, and a bottle of cold medicine to take with the next dose of the pills Jon had taken earlier that morning.

"I'm not really hungry,"

"Well, you should try to eat a little," Henry encouraged. "And I almost guarantee that you'll feel hungry when you taste this."

Jon hesitated. "I don't know—"

"I promise I didn't cook," Henry added. "I wouldn't want you to feel worse." That made Jon laugh as he forced himself to sit up. Once Jon sat up with his pillow propped up against his back, Henry put the tray on his lap. "Plus, there's more medicine for you."

Jon took the pills and a swallow of the cold medicine before taking a taste of the soup. "Um, this actually is good," He then looked at the mug. "Is that hot chocolate?"

"The only thing that made me feel better when I was sick was my mom, Regina's, homemade soup, and a nice cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Never had it with cinnamon," Jon picked it up and took a sip. "Wow, thank you." Jon was overwhelmed. He certainly wasn't used to this treatment on a good day, much less when he was sick.

"Of course," Henry sat on the edge of his bed as Jon ate the soup. "So anyways, so I hear it's your birthday on Saturday," Henry tried to make it casual.

"How did you hear that?"

"Your brother might have mentioned it to Ella in class the other day,"

Jon could definitely believe that. "Sounds like Rickon,"

"So it is?"

Jon nodded. "Not really a big deal," No one had ever really made a big deal about his birthdays before. Even less so after he went into care. For as long as he could remember, his birthdays were usually just regular days. The most that would happen was that his dad would get him a gift and he'd get to pick what they ate for dinner. They never really had money, nor did his stepmother care to make a fuss.

Henry shook his head. "I'll have to disagree. You're only eighteen once."

"I'm trying not to think about that,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I mean, for the last year I've been counting down to my birthday so I could get out of that hell hole," Jon remembered that being what got him through every time he and Ramsey got into it. _Just one less day until you are out! Just make it until you're eighteen and then he won't be able to hurt you anymore._ "But now, well, I just have less time to figure out what's next."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Jon had money saved up, or rather, he did until his siblings went into care. He had given them some money, knowing they needed it more than he did at the time. Trying to help them, in any way he could, had been the only thing on his mind lately. He hadn't had the time to think about what would happen once Saturday comes. He was out of money and since he would be aged out of the system, the Mills' technically wouldn't be his foster parents anymore. He couldn't go live with his father. All of it was too scary to think about. He looked up at Henry, cautiously. _Was that why he was bringing this up? Must be. They won't be getting money for me anymore and probably need the space._

"Well, if you think of anything you want or need, just let us know,"

Jon wanted to ask about what would happen in terms of this fostering situation, but he felt too afraid to. "Okay," Is all he managed to say.

"Is there anything you'd like to do for your birthday?" Henry decided to come out with it and see what he would say.

"Whatever you guys planned to do on Saturday is fine," Jon answered. "Like I said, my birthday has never been a big deal to anyone."

Henry nodded, a sad smile showing. "I don't know think we're doing much," _As far as he needs to know._ "But if that changes, I'll let you know. I do hope you feel better by then." Henry noticed the bowl was empty and mug only had a little left in it. "Are you finished?"

Jon nodded and Henry took the tray away, putting it off the side as he helped Jon get settled again. He put the blanket over him and then pushed his hair out of his face. "Just try and rest, okay?"

"Okay," Jon muttered, already drifting off to sleep.

Henry took the tray and quietly exited the room, trying to come up with some ideas for Saturday. _I think it's time someone made a big deal for his birthday._

* * *

Ella and Lucy came home alittle after four and found Henry in the living room. Ella sat next to him as Lucy ran over and gave her dad a hug.

"How was school, princess?" Henry asked.

"It was alright," Lucy answered. She looked around and then whispered, "Is Jon asleep?"

"I think so," Henry nodded, arching his left eyebrow slightly. "Why?" He lowered his voice in imitation to his daughter's a moment ago.

"Because I talked to Bran and the other Stark about the surprise party,"

Henry and Ella looked at each other before turning back to Lucy. "How did you—?"

"I had to know what you mom and were going to talk about,"

Henry sighed. _She is definitely my daughter._

"Anyways, they are all in, the four of them are going to come on Saturday,"

"Are they?"

"Lucy, do you think their care worker would allow that?" Ella asked. She doubted it, given what they knew about him. "We wouldn't want them to get in trouble,"

"We already thought about that,"

"You did?"

"Well, when Bran and I talked to the others about it, Sansa brought that up. We explained it to Sam and he mentioned that he is supposed to have a 12 hour shift at the library this Saturday morning. He could tell Ramsey he is bringing the four of them with him and he'd probably believe it since he's done it before."

"What if Ramsey suspects it is a lie?" Ella asked. She remembered that one time, Sam had used the rouse with taking Shireen to work to get her to a doctor. It hadn't gone well.

"Well, it won't be a lie. Sam is going to go there with them for a little bit and then leave work early and bring them here,"

"Sam's boss will be okay with that?"

Lucy nodded. "Sam says he'll be cool with it."

"I don't know, Luce," Henry knew that it might be risky.

"Sam wants to come too since Jon is his best friend. And Sansa says Ramsey drinks and goes out a lot on weekends during the day, so he likely won't notice." Lucy was pretty proud of herself for getting them together to think of a plan.

"What do you think?" Ella turned to Henry.

Henry knew this was difficult. But he knew this kids probably had made up their minds and intended on doing this. "I know it's risky, but you know, it might be worth it." Sometimes you had to take some risks. Henry had done more of his fair share when he was their ages. "And if something does happen, I'll take the blame if Mr. Bolton comes knocking,"

Ella still wasn't sure she felt comfortable, but she had no choice but to agree.

"One more thing! We also have an idea about a big present we want to get him!" Lucy leaned closer to her father and whispered in his ears.

It brought a big smile to Henry's face. "I think I can help with that,"

* * *

Saturday came and the Mills were putting decorations around the kitchen and living room. Sam and the Stark Children had arrived shortly later. Jon was still fast asleep in his bed and hadn't come out yet. Regina had gotten there and started wiping up a breakfast.

Jon came out when he smelled the food cooking. "What's going on?"

"SURPRISE!"

Jon blinked in awe as he noticed not only his foster parents, but also his siblings, Henry's mother, and Sam were there. He looked around at the Decorations and then saw written on balloons spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JON"

"What are all you doing here?" Jon was wrapped up in a blanket and he could not believe his eyes. "And what about—"

Sam cut Jon off, knowing what he was going to say. "I handled that, don't worry."

"This is for me?" Jon honestly could not believe this. "Why?"

"You didn't forget your own birthday, did you?" Arya chimed in.

"Rickon certainly wouldn't let us forget," Sansa added.

Rickon ran over and wrapped his arms around Jon's legs in a hug.

"You're our brother," Bran pushed his wheelchair over. "You always do stuff on our birthdays. Though never on your own. So we took the liberty."

Jon blinked back tears. "Well, I appreciate it…" He looked down at Rickon, who was still wrapped up on his legs. He picked up his youngest brother and placed a kiss on his head. "I guess I owe this to you for telling the town,"

Rickon nodded proudly. "HAPPY NAME DAY!"

"Name day?" Henry questioned.

"It was something Rickon came up with," Arya said. "Instead of birthday, he calls it your name day. I guess since you get your name on the day you were born or something." Arya never really understood it, but it had stuck.

"Can we give Jon his presents now?" Rickon asked, looking to his siblings.

"Not yet," Regina chimed putting a plate over to the front and center of the kitchen table. It was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. On top, there were chocolate chips that spelled out 'Happy 18 Jon' and an already lit candle in the center. "If I am not mistaken, cake comes first. Or in this case pan-cakes."

Jon couldn't help but smile at that.

"Make a wish!" Bran said.

"What if I have everything I want?"

"You could grant a wish for me," Arya chimed in. "I would wish for those Lannisters to drop off the face of the earth,"

"Arya!"

Jon shook his head.

"Think of something quick," Sam said. "There's gotta be something, you're eighteen now."

Jon nodded as he then closed his eyes. He thought about something and then blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Bran asked.

Jon nodded. "I did,"

"What is it?" Rickon asked.

"He can't tell or it won't come true," Lucy chimed in.

"I mean, I could…" Jon knew it probably wouldn't happen. It wasn't like there was a true magic in birthday wishes.

"No!" Arya posted and then covered her ears. Her brothers followed suit.

"Keep it to yourself," Lucy pointed at Jon seriously.

Jon threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!"

"Now can we give Jon his presents?" Rickon asked again.

"Maybe Jon wants to eat whilst the food is still hot," Ella suggested.

"Is our gift here yet?" Lucy whispered to Bran and he shook his head.

"You guys didn't have to—" Jon was cut off as Sam then handed his wrapped gift to Jon. "Okay, I guess we'll do gifts now." He sat in the living room and then opened it. It was a book and Jon was at all surprised by this. "This looks similar to that book Bran found,"

"Think of it as a side story," Sam had found it and thought Jon would like it after taking a look at it. "I think you'll like it,"

"Thanks Sam," Jon gave his friend a hug.

Then Sansa came over and handed him a bag. He pulled out a pack of hair ties and a brush. He looked at his sister and an arched an eyebrow.

"Really Sansa?" Arya punched her in the arm.

"I only had so much," Sansa replied, rubbing the spot on her arm. "And his hair is long enough."

"I think I'll make use of it," Jon chuckled. It actually wasn't a bad idea for a gift. He could name a few times he wished he could put his hair back. "Thank you, Sansa." He gave her a hug and then Arya pushed out of the way.

"Now open mine!" Arya handed him a box that was bigger than Sam's.

"Wow," Jon opened it and revealed a fair-sized dart board.

"You'll probably be better with arrows than Bran," Arya turned to her younger brother who made a face at her. She stuck out her tongue before giving Jon a hug.

"Thanks Arya," Jon then turned as Rickon handed him a card that he had made for him. "And thank you, Rickon."

"We don't have much to give you," Henry said. They hadn't gotten word from Zelena on the other present yet, so this was all they had. "But it is something." Henry and Ella thought they would be saving this for last, but since Bran and Lucy's gift wasn't here yet, they figured they would go next.

"You didn't have to get anything," Jon was surprised they did after everything.

Henry handed him a key and then grabbed his wife's hand. "A house key, we made a copy the other day," So far, Jon had been using the spare key to get in. "Just because you're eighteen, doesn't mean you won't have a place here. You always will."

Jon felt tears in his eyes. "You mean it?"

"You're part of this family," Henry said, him and Ella both nodding.

Tears escaped Jon's eyes as he stood and hugged his foster parents.

Then, their hug was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"That must be our present!" Bran exclaimed.

"Must be good if you needed a special delivery," Jon joked.

"You'll see!" Lucy said as she ran off with Bran rolling up right behind her. They went to the door and when they came back, they were followed by not only by their oldest brother, Robb, but also a big white dog and this dog in particular, was one that Jon was familiar with.

"No way!" Jon was shocked.

"Happy birthday, Jonny!" Robb chuckled as he led the dog in on a leash. The dog went right up towards Jon and then sat.

Jon had first seen this dog when he followed him all the way to the Mills' office and then again, back to this house. Jon had secretly kept him for the night after giving him some food to eat. Lucy had caught him one morning and Jon had managed to take him to the shelter. He hadn't told the Mills because he didn't think he would be able to keep it. He hadn't wanted to make them cross with him if they discovered he kept the secret, so he decided the least he could do then was get the dog off the streets.

"You told, didn't you?" Jon asked Lucy after crouching down in front of the dog.

Lucy nodded. "Well, I told Bran and then we thought it might be a good idea as a present," She explained. "We kind of had to at that point."

Jon bit his lip as he looked over to the Mills'.

"You could have told us," Henry put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I—" Jon didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess if you had, Lucy and Bran wouldn't have had the perfect gift to give you." Henry pointed out.

Jon couldn't argue there. "Thank you," Jon turned back to Lucy and Bran and then gave them both hugs.

"And what am I?" Robb interjected.

"Is it from you too?"

Robb shook his head. "I just picked him up on the way here," He then handed Jon a bag. "It's not much, but I think you'll like it." It was a bag of Jon's favorite sweets.

"I think I might enjoy these," Jon chuckled. "Gosh guys, I really don't deserve all this…"

"Of course you do," Everyone turned around and saw Ned and Catelyn. "Sorry," Ned didn't mean to give everyone a startle. "The door was open so we let ourselves in."

"Ned, Catelyn, please come in," Henry said.

"I might have mentioned this to them," Robb admitted. He had figured at the very least that their father should come. Jon was always going to be his son. He was a bit surprised to see his mother here. _Please be nice…_

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Jon was more surprised to see Catelyn.

"Well, it's not every day that my son is eighteen," Ned certainly wasn't going to not come see him on his birthday. After letting him down so many times in the past, he wasn't going to make the mistake of not showing up today. And he made sure Catelyn knew that. He just hoped she kept her promise to be nice today.

"Thanks," Jon then looked hesitantly over to Catelyn.

"Happy birthday," Catelyn said, pleasantly before handing him a bag. "I made it for you." It was a winter coat. "I hope it fits,"

"It's from both of us," Ned added.

"Wow," Jon was so surprised, he was speechless. "Thank you."

Catelyn nodded, choosing not to say too much. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. After all, she had promised Ned and figured while they were all together, they should enjoy. Should she say the wrong thing, then that all goes out the window.

"Jon, what are you going to name him?" Lucy asked, pointing to the dog.

"Ghost," Jon decided.

"Because he's white?" Rickon asked.

Jon shook his head. "Because he's so quiet, kind of like a ghost,"

"Good name," Bran said and then looked at Lucy and Arya, giving them knowing looks.

"Now how about we eat?" Jon suggested, looking at everyone. "Together?"

They all went into the dining area and sat down to eat the breakfast.

"Are you having a good birthday—" Ned caught himself, knowing what they called it in their family for as long as he can remember. "I mean, name day?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "The best,"

And little did Jon know, that very soon that his birthday wish would come true when not only do the Mills' get approved to foster one of the Stark children as well as few other members of their family so all four Stark children can escape the children's home.

This will be a day the north remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, a very happy birthday to my FFN friend Tif S. I hope you enjoyed this as well as anyone else who reads this! I looked up Jon Snow's birthday on google and it said 283 AC, so somehow with that I decided to use the 23rd as his birthday. I almost did August, but I knew that wouldn't work with them being in school.I thought March would be better.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
